Arthur Curry Jr.
' Arthur Curry Jr. '''is the son of Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Queen Mera. He has inherited his Atlantean qualities, as well as the ability to manipulate water and communicate with aquatic life. Due to his Atlantean powers not manifest when he was born, he was forced to live most of his childhood above water until his Atlantean abilities fully manifested. Powers and Abilities '''Atlantean Hybridized Physiology:' Like most Atlanteans, Arthur jr. is an offshoot homo sapien who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. However due to either Asher's hybrid nature or his royal heritage, he possesses a number of traits others of his mother's side of the species do not; for instance he can spend an elongated time on dry land with little ill effect and is shown to be 20–50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other amphibian life is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but to easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep, as well as the harsh environment of the sea itself. * Superhuman Durability: Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, the teeth of most trench dwellers break upon contact with his body. He survived an RPG blowing in his face and can thrive in the darkest, deepest bowels of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. * Energy and Heat Resistance: Arthur Jr. has taken and lived through multiple energy blasts with little to no injury. His ultimate resilience was tested when he dipped into an open lava bed beneath the sea and emerged unscathed. * Superhuman Stamina: Arthur Jr. can function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. * Superhuman Senses: Arthur Jr. senses are several times more acute than human capacity; he once even heard a police siren from several miles away. * Superhuman Reflexes: Arthur Jr. reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. * Superhuman Speed: Arthur Jr. is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming. In the sea he was able to outrace a spy plane owned by The Operative which can travel up to speeds of Mach 5. * Superhuman Strength: His super-Atlantean status enables him to lift insurmountable amounts of weight, for instance towing around fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them. * Super-Leaping: He can make use of his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air, either jumping on and off land or propelling himself out of open water like a torpedo. * Accelerated Healing: He is able to recover from wounds far quicker than any human. He is able to recover from minor to major injuries in a matter of seconds. * Hydrokinesis: Like his mother, Arthur Jr. can control water due to his being royal heritage. He is able to create, shape and manipulate the marine energy: the energy of oceanic tides, waves, salinity and temperature variances. This also enables him to manipulate ice and snow. * Magic: Arthur Jr. is able to manipulate magical power, being able to create bundles of arcane energy to attack his enemies with. His arcane power is usually accompanied with a bright golden glow in his eyes. His magical abilities are likely due to his regal inheritance. * Eldritch Blast: Arthur can channel his magical energy to execute great explosions of magic; these explosions are capable of destroying Atlantean fortresses. * Force Field: He is able to generate barriers of mystical energy, capable of withstand tremendous force. * Magic Resistance: Arthur Jr. is more resilient against arcane forces thanks to his dormant magical capacity. * Physical Augmentation: By absorbing ambient mystical energies, Asher is able to increase his physical attributes to incredible levels. * Life Force Connection: Like his father, Arthur jr, has access to one of the seven hidden forces of reality related to the life-giving powers of the oceans themselves. Through the Life Force, He is connected to all living beings as he is to the life giving waters which they spring from. Enabling the established supernatural link to any and all sentient entities throughout the cosmos and back towards earth. * Aquatic Telepathy: Arthur jr. has many powers, but his telepathic ability to communicate with marine life is known most widely. He has demonstrated the ability to affect any being that lives upon the sea or even any being evolved from marine life. His telepathy works best on marine life, but that has not stopped him from using mind control on other telepaths. Category:Male Category:DC Heroes Category:Kids Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Telekinetics Category:Poor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Posthumous